One by one
by WinterLover22
Summary: When Abby returns to Harper's island , there are several murders . Who is causing this ?
1. Chapter 1

One by one .

( A remake of Harper's Island )

(Prologue)

As I look out and see the beautiful cherry red and yellow sun setting behind the clouds I know that it was the ending of a perfect day . Tomorrow I will be going to my friends wedding . She has the prettiest dress I've ever seen . It has a crescent shaped chest piece with a long flaring out skirt . And she's getting married to the man of her dreams . She's going to have the best day of her life , but for me , well I could feel a lot better but I don't . Ten years ago , something happened on that same island where my friends getting married ( Harpers island ) and, * sigh * It still haunts me .

I was 15 and at this park when my life became a total wreck . There I was sitting on the swings waiting for some of my friends when a group of guys slowly made their way over to me . I had no clue who they were . They were getting so close that I felt uncomfortable . Then they pulled out a knife and started to wipe the cold blade on my fragile pale skin . Tears rolled down my cheeks . _I was going to die ._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .

Who are you ? I barely managed to spit out .

Who are we, well baby were your worst nightmare . The practically retorted .

Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my side . Followed by something warm and wet running down the side of my leg . They cut me . I was getting dizzier , and I couldn't see .

…What do we … body … burry it … dig… hole… , that was all I could make out from their voices .

As I was fading in and out I could see the faint light of headlights coming up the road . Followed by a truck, it was my friend Jimmy's Chevrolet pickup tuck . I had to get his attention .

HELP !!!!!!! I yelled as loud as I could .

Then I felt something hard whack me in the face . Eww and the salty taste of blood in my mouth . Instantly I spit it out on the knifeman's shoe . Causing him to yell at me .

Sadly the car kept on going . He didn't notice me .

Wait ! The car started to slow down . Oh my gosh , now it was backing up ! I was saved !

He got out of the car . It was Jimmy ! Yes , I thought .

HEY YOU , GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND !

Yep , it was Jimmy all right .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I SAID GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND! Jimmy was screaming at the men.

Oh no Jimmy! It just hit me like a freight train, Jimmy was unarmed and outnumbered.

OH and excuse me and who are you now? They were taunting him.

IM HER FRIEND!

Well friend, let's see how you like this.

There it was again only this time unbearable. The sharp stabbing pain, only this time it was in the middle of my stomach.

Then I started to hear a slow growl turn into a moan, it was me.

Jimmy lunged himself at the knifeman screaming and cursing. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes, to see Jimmy staring at me. The walls were white, and there were a million wires attached to my arm.

Where am I? I asked Jimmy.

Its okay, everything's going to be okay. He said back.

_But it's not okay, nothing is okay!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Where's my dad? I asked the nurse, who comes in every 20 seconds to check on me.

We called him, and he said he was on his way.

Okay, I said thanking the woman.

I'll be right back; I'm going to go get your dinner.

_Was it that time already? Wasn't it ten thirty when I went to the park, 10 30 at night?_

*knock, knock*

Come in. I said.

Hey Abby. How you doing?

Hey Jimmy. And I'm okay, but where's my dad?

He should be here in about ten minutes. He was busy investigating something when we called.

"Oh", I guess I sounded disappointed judging by the change of expression on Jimmy's face.

But, he said he would be here a.s.a.p.

Okay, I said back.

Excuse me; I have your dinner Ms. Mills. The nurse said from outside the door.

Come in, I said once again.

She was holding a plate with some yellow and green mushy substance on it, along with some carrots, I think.

I was halfway through my somewhat dinner when Jimmy left, saying he had to go call his dad and let him know he was going to go home late. The nurse finally left once more, and it was nice and quiet in my room. I decided to take advantage of it to close my eyes and rest for a minute.

_The door to my room opened, and I saw five people walk in. Who where they? Then I saw their faces and my heart stopped._


End file.
